Lift assemblies, such as a lift for a vehicle, are designed to raise the vehicle a significant distance off the ground for access to the underside of a vehicle. When the vehicle is in a lift position, a person may walk or crouch underneath the vehicle to perform work on the vehicle, inspect the vehicle, and the like. Due to height of the lift assembly when in a lift position, a person moving around near the lift assembly is susceptible to bumping their head. This can cause major head trauma, or simple annoyance. Nonetheless, it is a safety hazard, which is increased due to poor lighting underneath the lift assembly or similar structures.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for addressing the safety hazard posed by lift assemblies when in a lift position.